Steal Your Heart
by xKurtxBlainexo
Summary: It's prom night at McKinley High everyone is having a great time, especially for Kurt and Blaine but what happens when Karofsky kisses Kurt? What happens when Blaine gets shot a few days later?  I suck at summaries, lol
1. Chapter 1

"You look beautiful." Blaine Anderson said as he watched his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, walk down the stairs in the outfit he designed just for Prom Night at McKinley High. Kurt's cheeks turned red as he walked up to Blaine, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Blaine smiled at the compliment and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "Thank you."

Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, walked in with his wife Carole Hudson, now Carole Hummel, with a camera in hand, "There they are!" He looked at the two boys, noticing they were in perfect kissing distance, he scratched his head, "Was I interrupting something?"

Blaine laughed, "No sir, Kurt and I were just talking."

Carole smiled, "Now let's take those Prom pictures, we don't want you two boys to be late now, do we?"

Kurt smiled nervously as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, getting ready for the picture. The two boys smiled wide as Burt snapped a picture of them. After three more pictures the two boys said goodbye and made their way to Prom.

~When they arrived at Prom the place was packed. From where they were standing, Kurt could see his best friend, Mercedes Jones, dancing with one of the captins of Glee Club, Rachel Berry and new kid, Sam Evans.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked, searching the room for his step brother.

"Probably with Quinn voting for themselves as Prom King and Queen." Blaine chuckled. Kurt smiled, "You're probably right." Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Let's dance, shall we?"

Kurt giggled and squeezed Blaine's hand, "We shall." Blaine smiled and pulled the boy with him into the crowd of people dancing to the music. Right when they began dancing, Kurt looked up at the stage noticing his two friends and glee club members, Noah Puckerman, and, Artie Abrams up on the stage.

"What's up McKinley High!" Puck shouted into the microphone, the crowd cheered. "My buddy and I, will be singing a few songs for you guys tonight. So, uh yeah, enjoy." The crowd clapped as Puck began to play his guitar, and began singing into the microphone, Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae.

Blaine and Kurt began to dance when Kurt spotted Karofsky with Santana. Blaine noticed his boyfriend looking at Karofsky and sighed, "Kurt..?" Was all Blaine could say.

Kurt took his eye off Karofsky and looked up at Blaine, "Yes?"

Blaine just stood silent for a few moments and shook his head, "Leave him, alright? He'll find his own way out, okay?"

Kurt put a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine sighed, not wanting to make a scene he shook his head, "Nevermind, let's get something to drink okay?" He kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nodded as Blaine took his hand and brought him towards the drinks.

"Hi guys!" Rachel Berry approched them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Rachel..." Blaine mumbled, while Kurt gave Rachel a cheery welcoming and a huge hug.

Rachel noticed Blaine seemed down about something, "You okay Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Rachel, faking a smile, but she didn't notice. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

Rachel smiled back, "Alright. Well I'm singing after Puck and Artie are done, want me to sing a love song for you two? Maybe a slow love song so you guys can slow dance?" She giggled.

"Uh, you don't have to.." Blaine said.

Kurt gave Blaine a look then looked at Rachel, "Uh, we'll get back to you on that. Blaine can we talk?" Kurt took Blaine's hand dragging him into the empty hallways of McKinley High. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong Kurt, can we just have a good time and dance?" Blaine said.

"I can't have a good time when I know something is bothering you, now can you please tell me what's wrong? Am I doing something wrong? Are you embarrassed?"

Blaine quickly shook his head, "Embarrassed? I'm proud of who I am! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Then what's wrong Blainey?" Kurt took Blaine's hand, and looked up at him with a concerened look on his face.

"It's Karofsky, when I saw you look over at him i-it kind of bothered me..." Blaine admitted, looking down.

Kurt lifted his chin, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise. All my attention will go to you." Blaine laughed and pecked Kurt's lips.

"May we dance now?" Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Can Rachel sing us a love song?" Kurt smiled, biting his lip.

"Of course she can." Blaine smiled, and walked hand-in-hand with Kurt back to the party. Rachel quickly spotted them, "Am I singing you two a love song?"

Both boys nodded, "Yes."

"Great! Is there a special song you'd like me to sing, or just a random love song?"

"Eh, suprise us." Blaine smiled.

"Great! See you on stage!" Rachel rushed off to the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

After Puck and Artie finished a few songs Rachel Berry jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, "Hi! I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing _Bleeding Love by Leon Lewis._" The crowd clapped.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine held his hand out.

Kurt smiled, "Yes you may." He took Blaine's hand as Blaine walked him onto the floor, where the other people started slow dancing as Rachel began to sing.

_'Closed off from love I didn't need the pain, once or twice was enough and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen. Ooooh...'_

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's waist, pulling Kurt close to him.

_'But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melted to the ground, found something true. And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy. Oooh, yahhh'_

The older boy leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest.

_'But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I_

_keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love'_

The dark haired boy lifted his boyfriend's chin, making him look at him. Kurt smiled slightly as Blaine placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kurt smiled as Blaine twirled his boyfriend around and then pulling him back towards him. Their forehead's touching each others. "I love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt had his eyes closed and whispered back, "I love you too."

Rachel continued singing in the background, but Kurt didn't really pay attention. He was just glad that he was actually slow dancing at his own prom, a few months back he didn't think he'd even have a date to prom, but that was before he met Blaine. The boy he loved more than anyone else in the world was right there with him, slow dancing with him, to a song dedicated to them. It was perfect.

_'-I am in misery and their ain't nobody who can confort me-' _Blaine's ringtone blasted loudly. Kurt pulled away from Blaine as he reached into his pocket. He sighed, "I-It's my dad, I should take this. I'll be right back." Blaine answered the phone and walked into the hallways leaving Kurt there in the crowd alone. Kurt sighed and walked out the crowd leaning against the wall, waiting for Blaine to return.

"K-Kurt?" Karofsky approched him.

Kurt's eyes widen, "Hi?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Karofsky looked down and played with his red tie.

"Sure? What do you need?" Kurt asked, insanely confused.

"I-It's about this whole thing.. of me being.. you know.." He stumbled across words.

"Gay?" Kurt said and the other boy nodded, "Y-Yeah, that."

"Uh, okay. What about being gay?"

Karofsky shrugged, "I-I never like.. I-I don't know where I'm going with this. I-I wanna talk to you about it, I-I just don't know what to say or.. ask."

Kurt stayed silent for a few moments, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"C-Can we talk about this in private? I-I'm not ready for anyone to overhear. Only you, Blaine, and Santana know about this."

Kurt nodded, "Sure. Where do you wanna talk about this at?"

"Bathroom?" He suggested, Kurt agreed and the two boys walked into the empty bathroom.

"Alright so-" Karofsky smashed his lips against Kurt, pulling Kurt close to him. Kurt had no control or enough strength to pull Karofsky off. Kurt tried, but the boy would not push Kurt away or stop kissing him.

"Hey K-" Blaine walked in, and Karofsky quickly pulled away as Kurt just stood there, his eyes widen and starring at Blaine.

"B-Blaine.. I-I can explain." Kurt said softly.

"I leave for a few minutes and you go kiss someone else?" Blaine shouted, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Blaine that's not what happened! Karofsky tell him!" Kurt looked over at Karofsky who just stood there silent, not saying a word.

"I thought you really loved me Kurt."

"B-Blaine, I-I do love you! I-I didn't kiss him!" Kurt's eyes were filled with tears.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I knew coming to prom was a bad idea. You can catch a ride with Finn and Quinn. I'm going home, and don't even _bother _calling me." The dark haired boy walked out the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kurt looked over at Karofsky, tears falling down his face, "Why the hell did you kiss me!"

Karofsky shook his head, "I-I can't do this anymore. I-I have to go." He walked out the bathroom, leaving Kurt completely alone to drown in his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kurt was already awake, he hadn't gotten any sleep since what happened last night. He called Blaine about 20 times, left him 8 voice messages, 15 text messages, and none of them Blaine replied to. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. His hair was a mess, his eyes were all red and puffy, dried tears stained his cheeks, he was a complete mess. Carole knocked on the door and Kurt could hear her soft voice from behind the door, "Kurt, honey, can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah." Kurt said softly as he watched his bedroom door open up and Carole held a plate of French Toast and warm milk in her hand.

"I made you breakfast... I heard you crying all night, is everything okay darling?" She sat by Kurt's side and placed his breakfast on his night stand. Kurt's eyes began to tear up again as he shook his head no. Carole softly rubbed his back, "Tell me what happened."

A few tears dropped down Kurt's face as he nodded and told her every single thing that happened with Karofsky. Carole sat there, holding Kurt's hand, listening through out the whole entire thing. After he finished telling her what happened, there was a small moment of silence and then she said, "Just give him a little time, maybe try speaking to him at the end of the week so he's a little more.. Calmed down. He's probably still very upset about the whole situation and he needs to relax and think about things."

Kurt quickly looked up at her, "Think about what?"

"Think about how he feels about you," Carole said. "Now eat up and give Blaine a little space, just in til the end of the week. Think you can last til Friday?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "I-I'll try.."

Carole slightly smiled and kissed her step-son's forehead, "Everything will work out in the end darling. Don't you worry." She patted his knee, got up, and walked out the room.

On Monday morning, Kurt walked to school with Mercedes and told her what happened since he had lock himself in his room all weekend starring at his phone all day, hoping Blaine would _finally _reply to one of his text messages or call him back, but he never did.

"It will be okay baby, just like Carole said, give Blaine a little room. He'll forgive you." Mercedes said.

"What makes you think that? The look he gave me that night... It looked like he hated me." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine? Hate _you?_ Your insane. Your so dramatic, I've seen the way Blaine looks at you, he adores you, he _loves you. _And he won't let a boy like you go like that."

Kurt slightly smiled as they approched McKinley High. Mercedes stopped at the front door and looked over at Kurt, "Your sure you're gonna be okay for the rest of the day?"

Kurt nodded, "I-I'll be fine."

At Glee Club, Kurt sat down with Mercedes and Sam Evans, "Hey buddy, Mercedes told me about what happened."

Kurt's eyes widen, "Mercedes you told him?"

Mercedes nodded, "Relax Kurtie, he won't say anything. Trust me."

Kurt sighed, "Alright, just.. Don't tell anyone else."

"I won't." She said as Sam put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You'll get Blaine back."

"What about Blaine?" Rachel appeared in front of them.

"Nothing!" Kurt said quickly.

Rachel frowned, "Uh, okay. Hey why did Blaine leave early?"

"His dad called him.. Needed him home, that's all I know." Kurt lied.

"Oh alright, anyways.." She turned around and walked to Will's side. "Mr. Schue I have a great idea for a song we should-"

"Rachel sit down. I already have the song we're rehearsing today."

"But Mr. Shue-"

"Rachel. Sit. Down." Mr. Schue pointed at an empty seat and Rachel sighed and miserably walked over to it, sitting down next to Finn and Quinn, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, for this week we're going to be doing love songs." Kurt groaned. Everyone quickly looked at Kurt.

"Kurt... Is there a problem?" Mr. Schue looked at Kurt.

"What? Problem, nope. Everything is just perfect." Kurt faked a smile.

"Really, because it doesn't seem like it. I mean this would be a perfect time to express your feelings about Blaine!" Puck chuckled.

"Shut it Puckerman." Kurt crossed his arms and looked in a different direction.

"Kurt... Can I talk to you in private?"

"Are you gonna kiss me so Blaine can be even more mad?" Kurt mumbled to himself. Mr. Schue just looked at Kurt with a confused look.

"Let's go Hummel, teacher wants to talk to you." Puck muttered.

Kurt got up and slapped Puck on the back of the head as he walked out the classroom. Mr. Schue met Kurt outside the classroom and closed the door behind them, "What's up with you? You love singing love songs and aren't you in love?"

Kurt looked down at the floor, "I am... He just.. Doesn't believe me anymore."

"Why wouldn't Blaine believe you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"S-Something happened at Prom Night..." Kurt admitted.

"Like what?" Mr. Schue asked, with a concerened look on his face.

"Well, I won't say any names... But Blaine got a phone call from his father so he went into the hall way and I was by myself and this.. guy, he goes to our school, he came up to me and started talking to me about.. you know.. being gay.. And he asked if we can speak in private, so we went to the bathroom and out of nowhere he kissed me and I couldn't pull away.. h-he was too strong. T-Then Blaine walked in a-and saw Karofsky kissing me, he finally pulled away when B-Blaine walked in. Then B-Blaine got mad at me and left, a-and Karofsky just stood there! Watching the w-whole thing a-and wouldn't even tell Blaine i-it wasn't my fault!" Kurt broke into sobs and hugged Mr. Schue tightly and cried in his chest.

Mr. Schue rubbed his back, "K-Kurt, don't cry. Do you want me to talk to Principal Figgins about this? What Karofsky did to you?"

Kurt quickly looked up, "H-How did you know it was Karofsky?"

"You said his name.." Mr. Schue said.

"I-I did? D-Don't tell him I told you! H-He'll murder me!"

"Kurt everything will be fine, you should speak to Principal Figgins about this. He's the one that can do something about this, what Karofsky did to you was wrong espcially since it was forced and he wouldn't let you go."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Y-Your probably right."

"I want you to promise me that tomorrow morning you will come to me and we'll go to Principal Figgins office and you'll tell him excatly what you told me."

"I-I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

After school Mercedes and Sam decided to go to Kurt's house to keep him company and make sure he's alright. So the three waited in front of McKinley High for Finn. Kurt looked around, not for Finn, but for Blaine. He missed coming outside of the school and seeing Blaine in his Dalton Academy uniform waiting for him. Even though it's only been two days, to Kurt it felt like weeks. He missed Blaine so much, and Blaine wouldn't even speak to him or let him explain. But Carole and Mercedes were right, he needed to give Blaine some space.

"Hey guys!" Finn ran down the outside steps up to Mercedes, Kurt, and Sam. "Sorry I'm late, Mr.

Schue needed to talk to me about Spanish."

"It's cool is Quinn coming with us?" Mercedes asked.

Finn shook his head, "She's going shopping with friends." Finn looked over at Kurt, "Hey, where's Blaine?"

Kurt looked up, "He's not here obviously."

"I know, but he always come to pick you up after Dalton. Emergancy Warbler meeting?" Finn chuckled.

"Shut up Finn, Blaine has... things to do I suppose. I don't know where he's at, he's probably with his friends or home.." Kurt looked down.

Finn frowned, "Dude what up with you this weekend?" He asked while they began walking over to the Hudson-Hummel's house.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, hoping his brother didn't hear him crying all weekend long.

"I heard you crying all weekend, mom said to just leave you alone you where having a hard time. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Finn." Kurt lied. He wasn't fine, he wasn't anywhere near that. He was dying inside without Blaine.

Finn still wouldn't buy it, "If your so fine then why were you crying all weekend? Why didn't you want to sing a love song in Glee Club? Why'd you walk back in with Mr. Schue crying again? Why- Oh my God, did Blaine break up with you?" Finn stopped walking and looked at his brother.

Kurt stayed silent and looked down at the ground, playing with the strap of his messanger bag as Mercedes rubbed his back.

"Kurt, tell me what happened! I'm your brother for god's sake! Y-Your suppose to tell me these things. Did Blaine break up with you?"

Kurt fought back the tears, "Y-Yes.."

Finn got mad, how would you take someone to Prom, tell them that you love them, then just dump them? "I'm gonna kill him!" Finn muttered, and began walking again, but in a different direction like he was gonna run to Dalton or to the coffee shop Blaine and Kurt always went to after school. Kurt grabbed Finn by his jacket, "Finn stop!"

Finn looked over at Kurt, "No! He dumped you! It makes no sense. He tells he loves you and then just dumps you?"

"I-It wasn't his fault." Kurt whispered.

"Then who's fault was it? I'll kill that person THEN Blaine!" Finn said, making a fist with his hand.

"Leave Blaine alone okay? It's not Blaine's fault okay?" Kurt shouted, tears droping down his face.

"Then why'd he dump you?" Finn asked again.

"Karofsky.." Kurt whispered.

Finn's face turned red of anger, he broke out of Kurt's grip and walked over to the football team, "Karofsky!" Finn shouted out, walking up to him.

"What Glee Boy?" Karofsky laughed, as well as the other football team members. Finn made his hand into a fist again and punched Karofsky in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's for messing with my brother!" Finn shouted kicking Karofsky in the stomach.

"Aye!" Azimio, Karofsky's friend and one of the players on the football team, shoved Finn. Finn swung at him to, punching him in the eye.

Finn looked back over at Karofsky who was on the ground, holding his stomach where Finn had kicked him, "You stay away from my brother, got that?" Finn said sharply giving him a final kick, and walked back over to Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes. "Let's go." Finn muttered, wrapping his arm around Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

When they all finally arrived at Kurt and Finn's house, Burt and Carole were in the livingroom watching TV.

"Hey kids, how was school." Burt said, looking up at all four of them.

"It was great, dad." Finn said, flashing him a smile.

Burt frowned, "What's that on your hand Finn?"

Finn looked down at his hand, seeing blood on it from when he punched Karofsky, causing his nose to bleed. "Oh, that.. I-It's nothing. Some ketchup from lunch. Right, Kurt?" Finn nudged him.

Kurt nodded quickly, "Yeah we had lots of fries, and you know Finn.. Loves fries!" Kurt fake chuckled.

Burt didn't buy it at all, "Really? Because Principal Figgin's called about five minutes ago saying that you punched Karofsky in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and punched Azimio in the face too. Care to explain that?" Burt crossed his arms.

Finn gave up, "I only did it because Karofsky messed with Kurt. I was defending my brother!"

Burt quickly looked over at Kurt, "Kurt, is this true?"

Kurt looked down at the ground, "Dad, please, I don't wanna talk about any of this-"

"Well too bad we're talking about this! What did Karofsky do to you?" Burt stood up.

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt's been having a tough time since Prom Night. I mean after what happened between him and Karofsky." Mercedes said.

"Well if it happened on Prom Night, where was Finn? Where was Blaine? He is your boyfriend shouldn't he be protecting you." Burt said.

Kurt busted out into tears, "He isn't my boyfriend anymore!" He shouted out and ran to his room.

Burt looked down at Carole who just stood there quietly, playing with the button on her shirt, "Do you know about this?"

Carole nodded, "Karofsky, kissed Kurt and wouldn't let him go. He had a tight grip and he was too strong for Kurt to pull away and.. Blaine walked in and got mad and broke up with Kurt."

Finn and Burt's eyes widen, "Karofsky kissed Kurt!"

~Kurt laid in his bedroom alone, tears stream down his face while the radio played softly. Kurt looked over at his nightstand, a picture of him and Blaine. Kurt sat up a little and sniffled. Kurt could hear footsteps walk over to his door, he could tell who's they were.

"I know your there Finn." Kurt said.

"Can I come in?" Finn asked, not even knocking.

"Yeah." Kurt said, sitting up all the way.

Finn walked in and closed the door behind him, he stood there for a few moments listening to the song, "Kevin Hammond?"

Kurt nodded, "You know him?"

"I've heard this song on the radio a few times." Finn admitted and sat down next to Kurt on the bed. They both stayed there quiet as the lyrics in the background played.

_And she's broken down, just look into her eyes, you can see that something's missin' _

_She's broken down, just look into her eyes, you can see that her heart's broken._

"Did he really kiss you?" Finn whispered, breaking the silence.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah."

"Why don't you tell Blaine what happened?" Finn asked.

"He won't listen to me. I called him like 20 times, left him voice mails, text messages. He just keeps ignoring me." Kurt mumbled.

"He'll come back, don't you worry. He loves you. I know he does." Finn said, taking his brother's hand. Kurt slightly smiled and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. "Furt forever." Finn chuckled.

Kurt laughed, "Furt forever."

After Finn and Kurt had their little brotherly moment, Sam and Mercedes came upstairs and everyone tried to get Kurt's mind of Blaine. It worked for a little while, well that's what they thought, until Kurt's phone started ringing. He reached over to his phone and the picture ID showed up.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"B-Blaine." Kurt looked up at them.

"Answer it!" Mercedes said, hitting Kurt's arm softly.

"Alright," Kurt took a deep breath and picked the phone up, "Blaine?"

"Kurt..?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked over at Finn who held his hand tightly.

"Meet me at the coffee shop." Blaine said.

"Uh, sure, when?"

"Now. I'm already here."

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Kurt said.

"Alright, see you there. I lov- Bye." Blaine hanged up. Kurt sighed, and put his phone in his pocket.

"Well?" Mercedes asked, looking at Kurt. Finn squeezed his hand, and Sam just looked at him.

"He wants me to meet him at the coffee shop, now." Kurt told them. Mercedes squealed, "This is good this is good! What are you waiting for, go! Go to your prince!"

Kurt laughed, "Alright."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Finn asked.

"I think I'll be fine, but if I need you... You'll be the first person I call. I promise." Kurt smiled.

Finn smiled back, "Alright. Like Mercedes said, go to your prince."


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurt arrived at the coffee shop he spotted Blaine quickly. There he was in his Dalton uniform, with two coffee by him. Kurt slowly walked over to Blaine, "Hi.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled widely, "Kurt.. You actually came."

"Of course." Kurt said, slightly smiling.

Blaine stood up and pulled out the chair next to him, "Sit." Blaine said and Kurt sat down in the chair, while Blaine pushed him back in.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"I bought you coffee." Blaine said, pushing over one of the coffee cups to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "You still remember my coffee order.."

Blaine chuckled, "It's only been two days, Kurt."

"I know, but it felt like weeks." Kurt didn't look up at Blaine. The dark haired boy put his hand ontop of Kurt's. Kurt finally looked up at him, "Why'd you want me to come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about what happened Prom Night..."

"With K-"

"HUMMEL!" Karofsky busted in the coffee shop with a black and blue eye and a small bandaid on his nose.

"What do you want Karofsky." Kurt looked up at him.

Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the shirt and Blaine stood up and shoved Karofsky, "Don't you touch my boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes widen and looked at Blaine, shocked. _Did he really call me his boyfriend again? _Kurt thought.

"_Your _boyfriend? From what I heard on Friday night you dumped Kurt." Karofsky shouted. The owner of the store walked over to the three boys, "You three need to take the somewhere else."

Blaine picked up his coffee and his bag and took Kurt's hand, "Let's go Kurt, I'll walk you home."

"O-Okay." Kurt said quietly and picked up his coffee and walked out the coffee shop with Blaine. When they got to the end of the block and didn't see Karofsky in sight, Kurt stood walking and looked at Blaine.

"Why'd you-" Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine's eyes widen, but then slowly closed as he kissed Kurt back. After a few moments Kurt pulled away. Blaine smiled, "Kurt.. I-I'm so sorry about Friday Night, I should've believed you."

"I tried to pull away Blainey, h-he had a really tight grip on me." Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded, "I won't let him near you anymore. I don't care if it's in the middle of the school day, text me when he's bothering you and I'll come down there. I promise."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tightly, "I missed you."

Blaine smiled and hugged him back, "I missed you too." Kurt pulled away from the hug, "So am I your boyfriend again?"

Blaine smiled, "You'll always be my boyfriend." He leaned over and kissed the older boy's cheek.

The next day of school Kurt was full of energy. He couldn't get over the fact that him and Blaine were together again, everything was back to normal. The way it should be. Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt walked back to school together.

"Do you guys think I should still go to the Principal's Office with Mr. Schue, I mean Blaine and I are back together again. Everything is back to normal." Kurt said.

"It won't be when Karofsky finds out you told me, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, your mother and father that he's gay." Quinn said.

Kurt bite his lip, "But then he'll be kicked out of the school."

"Yeah and what happened the last time? Santana might help him again, so there's a possiblity that he can get back into McKinley High." Quinn said.

Kurt sighed, "Well, Karofsky can't touch me. I have Finn, you guys, and Blaine."

"But Blaine is all the way over at Dalton." Finn said.

"Blaine said I can text him if he's ever messing with me and he'll come down and fight for me." Kurt smiled big.

"Well I'm glad you two are back together. Your guys are such a cute couple!" Quinn giggled.

"Remember when Rachel tried to make a move on your man." Mercedes laughed.

Kurt laughed with Mercedes. "That was very odd." Finn admitted.

Kurt chuckled, "Yes, yes it was."

~At School

When they approched the school they saw the football team. Finn frowned, "Where's Karofsky?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably too embarrassed to come to school with a broken nose and black eye."

"Azimio is here though." Finn said.

Sam frowned, "Then I don't know. I'll go ask." Sam walked over to the football team, "Hey guys."

"What do you want?" Azimio snapped.

"Where's Karofsky? We need him for practice in football today." Sam said.

"He had some buisness to do. He said he'd be coming tomorrow. Now leave and go with your little Glee friends." Azimio hissed. Sam gave him a look and just walked away back over to his girlfriend and friends.

"Well?" Finn asked.

"He said-"

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue came running down the front steps.

"Yes Mr. Schue?" Kurt looked at him.

"Let's go, we're gonna go talk to the Principal about what David did to you." Mr. Schue took Kurt's arm before he could even say anything and lead him to the principal's office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Principal- Sue? What are you doing in here?" Mr. Schue and Kurt walked inside the Principal's office, to see Sue sitting on his desk.

"Well if you must know Figgin's had a doctor's appointment and needed me to take over as Principal for the day. Now, what do you and lady face want?" Sue said.

"We're here to talk about David Karofsky."

"Oh God, him again. What now? He shoved you into another locker and hurt your feelings by looking at you?" Sue rolled her eyes.

"Sue, this time it's more serious. And the last time he threatened to kill Kurt." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue maybe we should come back tomorrow when Principal Figgins is back." Kurt said.

"No Kurt, this needs to be handled now," Mr. Schue said. "Now Sue can you please listen and actually care for once?"

Sue sighed, "Alright what did he do to you?"

"Well on Prom Night, when Blaine went out into the hallway-"

"Blaine, the kid from Dalton Academy? What is he doing here? Your not allowed to bring people from outside of school into this building without premission. And you guys are running up against them again for Sectionals." Sue looked at Kurt.

"Well I had premission from Mr. Schue, and Blaine's my boyfriend who else would I bring to prom?" Kurt said.

"Boyfriend? From another school, that we're competing with?" Sue shook her head. "It's like we're having another Jessie and Rachel thing all over again, but with two guys."

"Sue! Will you just shut up for a moment and let Kurt finish the story?" Mr. Schue yelled.

"I am Principal I can fire your ass!" Sue yelled.

"Oh my God." Mr. Schue muttered.

"Anyways... Blaine went out into the hallway because his father called him so I was waiting for him and David came up to me and wanted to speak alone. So we went to the bathroom-"

"Now if you know he's a bad kid why would you go to the bathroom _alone_ with him? It makes no sense!" Sue commented.

"It's not like Kurt knew he was going to do something! David and Santana made that Stop Bullying thing! It isn't Kurt's fault!"

Sue sighed, "Whatever, continue lady face."

"We went to the bathroom and Karofsky, kissed me. I tried to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! He _kissed _you! Karofsky's gay?" Sue exclaimed.

"Oh my God.." Mr. Schue muttered again.

"Coach can I please finish?" Kurt complained.

"Sorry, sorry. But whoa, Karofsky's gay. And has a thing for Kurt? Whoa." Sue couldn't get over it.

"Karofsky kissed me and I tried to pull away, but he had a really tight grip on me and wouldn't let me go, until Blaine walked in." Kurt finally finished.

"Alright so-" The school phone rang three times. "One minute," Sue picked the phone up. "McKinley High, Sue Sylvester speaking." Sue was quiet for a moment while the other voice on the phone spoke, "You need Kurt Hummel? Yeah, he's right here." Sue handed the phone over to Kurt. "It's for you."

Kurt looked over at Mr. Schue confused and then took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello are you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

"Yeah that's me. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Robinson, your boyfriend is Blaine Anderson, am I correct?"

Kurt nodded against the phone, "Yeah."

"Blaine wanted me to call you and tell you myself. I work down at the Lima Hospital, Blaine has been rushed into the hospital about 10 minutes ago-"

"What! Is he okay?"

"He got shot in his stomach."

Kurt stood in the office, still on the phone with Doctor Robinson, silent, "Kurt? Are you there?" Dr. Robinson asked breaking the silence.

"W-What do you mean Blaine got shot?" Mr. Schue's eyes widen when he heard Kurt say that sentence.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Kurt. Blaine got shot when he was at school. I can send one of the officers that are down at his school to go over to yours to explain what happened if you like.' Dr. Robinson said.

"Can you, please?" Kurt said, his voice cracking up a bit.

"Of course, they'll be over at your school shortly, after you finish school you can come visit Blaine. He'll be alright, Kurt, I promise." Dr. Robinson said and the hung up. Kurt handed the phone back to Sue. Mr. Schue looked at Kurt, "What happened?"

Kurt's eyes teared up, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "Someone shot Blaine at school." Kurt sobbed, falling on one of the chairs and burrying his face in his hands.

Mr. Schue quickly sat down next to Kurt, rubbing his back, "Did they say who did it?"

Kurt shook his head, "T-They said they would send one of the police officers down here to t-tell me what h-happened." Kurt tried wiping his away, but more kept streaming down his face.

Sue took a tissue box off Mr. Figgin's desk and handed it to Kurt, "You know what I just realized? Kurt's very ugly when he cries."

"Sue! This is no time for your rude comments his boyfriend just got shot!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"I know and I feel bad, I was just stating something." Sue said.

Kurt wiped a few more tears away and got up, "Mr. Schue, can I please wait in front of the building for the police officer?"

"No you may not!" Sue said.

"Sure, but I'll stay with you, I don't want anything to happen to you either." Mr. Schue said, ignoring Sue's comment, and Kurt nodded.

The two walked out of the Principal's office, Sue's office for the day, and walked to the school's front steps. It was quiet out there since everyone else was in class. You could hear the faded shouts from Beast, the football coach, yelling at the football team.

"I'm sure everything will be alright with Blaine." Mr. Schue said as the two took a seat on the front steps.

"The doctor said that he'll be alright, but I'm just worried about Blaine." Kurt said.

"Of course you'd be worried about Blaine, he's your boyfriend after all," Mr. Schue said. Kurt nodded and stayed silent, his eyes not leaving the road in search for the police car that should be arriving soon. "You don't have to come to Glee Club after school today, go see Blaine. I want you to be with him while he's at the hospital."

Kurt nodded then slightly smiled, "You sound like a father more than a teacher Mr. Schue."

"I do? Sorry, I guess that happens when your around kids all the time." Mr. Schue said.

Kurt chuckled softly as a police car pulled up in front of the school. A tall man with dark skin approched Mr. Schue and Kurt, "Are you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

"Elizabeth?" Mr. Schue looked over at Kurt, never realizing that was Kurt's middle name.

"That's me." Kurt stood up.

"I'm Officer Howard, I work down at the Lima Police Station. I was down at Dalton Academy, I understand your.. boyfriend? Got shot down there."

Kurt nodded, "Blaine Anderson."

"Yes, so we don't know who excatly shot him. From what one of Blaine's friends told me, I think it was Wes, Blaine was walking down the hallway and there was a man wearing a hoodie and shot him."

"Wes was with Blaine when he got shot?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry, who are you?" Officer Howard asked, looking down at Mr. Schue.

"I'm Will Schuester, I'm Kurt's Spanish Teacher and Glee Teacher." Mr. Schue said, standing up extending his hand. Officer Howard shook his hand, "Wes was not with Blaine when he got shot, he was walking down the hall and saw Blaine talking to the man."

"Who was the man?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know yet. We asked everyone down at Dalton if they knew anyone who would want to hurt Blaine, but they didn't know anyone. Do you happen to know anyone?" Officer Howard asked, taking out a notepad.

Kurt looked over at Mr. Schue, "T-There's one guy, his name is David Karofsky." Officer Howard wrote down David's name.

"Tell me more about David. Why didn't he like Blaine?"

"Well.. It started on Friday at Prom. Blaine went out into the hallway because his father called him so I was alone. David asked to speak to me alone so we went into the bathroom... David kissed me and wouldn't let go, I tried pulling away, then Blaine walked in and we sort of broke up. Then on Monday my brother Finn found out, well I told him, because I was really upset about Blaine and I... So Finn beat up David. Later on, Blaine called me and told me to meet him at the coffee shop. So I did, we made up and then David came and was about to hit me then Blaine shoved David off me and then they got into a little argument. Then the owner came over to us and told us to leave, and Blaine and I left we haven't seen David since then. I-I don't think he even came to school today." Kurt expained.

"He didn't come to school?" Officer Howard asked.

"I don't think so, this morning when I was walking to school with Sam, Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes we didn't see him with the football team. Sam went over to talk to them, but I don't know what they said since Mr. Schue came and we went to the principal's office." Kurt told him.

"Where's this Sam kid?" He asked.

"Probably with the football team on the field or in one of his classes. He most likely should be with the football team." Mr. Schue said.

"Where's this football field?" Officer Howard asked, putting his notepad and pen away.

"We'll show you." Mr. Schue said and the three walked to the football field.


	8. Chapter 8

When the three finally got over to the football field, Finn Hudson, immediately ran over to his brother.

"Are you Sam?" Officer Howard questioned.

"No I'm Finn Hudson, Kurt's brother." Finn looked over at his brother. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"Blaine got shot." His brother replied.

"What? By who!" Finn exclaimed.

"They-"

"Where's Sam?" Officer Howard cut Kurt off.

"He's over there with Coach Beast. I'll go get him." The young quarter back said and walked over to Sam. The blonde headed boy looked over at them and back at Finn. He said something, but they couldn't hear from where they were standing. Then him and Finn walked back over.

"You needed me?" Sam asked, holding his football helmet in his hand.

"Sam, my name is Officer Howard, I work down at Lima Police Station. Can you tell me what the football team told you about David Karofsky?" He pulled out his notepad and pen again.

"Well Azimio, the guy over there sitting next to Coach, told me Karofsky had 'business to do' and that he'd be back tomorrow." Sam explained.

Officer Howard nodded while writing down what Sam told him, "Can you bring Azimio over here?"

Sam nodded, and walked by Azimio telling him to come. Azimio hesitated, but finally got up and walked over to them, "Yeah?"

"You friends with David Karofsky?" Officer Howard asked.

Azimio nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"From what Sam tells me you said David told you he had 'business to do' care to explain?"

"Before I answer any question I wanna know what's going on." Azimio crossed his arms.

"Sir, I need you to answer the questions, unless you want me to arrest your for disobeying a cop's order," Officer Howard snapped. "Did David say exactly what kind of 'business' he had to do?"

"Nah man, he just told me he needed to see this dude and straighten things out and that he'd be at school tomorrow, that's all I know." Azimio gave in.

"Do you know where he's at now?" Howard asked. Azimio shook his head. "Alright, thank you for your time."

"Wait, he did say that he was gonna visit his girlfriend tonight at Breadsticks and for me to meet him there around 8." Azimio admitted.

"What's his girlfriend's name?" Howard asked.

"Santana. She's not much of his girlfriend though she just- N-Nevermind." Kurt stopped himself.

"No continue." Howard looked over at Kurt.

"I'd rather say it in private." Kurt looked down at the ground.

"Alright, we'll thank you for your time Sam and Azimio you two can go back to your team, same for you Finn." Officer Howard said.

"No, I'm staying with my brother. Whatever he knows I know. That's how we roll." Finn said.

Officer Howard sighed, "Alright you can stay Finn."

"Now wait a minute, before you just push Sam and I off like dirt, we wanna know what's goin' on." Azimio said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You guys know Blaine Anderson?" Officer Howard asked. The two boys nodded.

"Yeah that's fruity boy's boyfriend from Dalton. Saw him at Prom." Azimio pointed at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away from them.

"Well, while he was at school a man in a gray sweater, according to Wes, walked up to him, had a small talk with Blaine then shot him." He explained.

"Was it a skinny guy? 'Cause Karofsky got a lotta pounds on him." Azimio chuckled.

"Wes didn't say anything about weight, but I'll ask. Thank you all for your time, But I should be heading back to the police station," Officer Howard said and then looked at Kurt. "I want you to stop by tomorrow so we can talk, or after you visit Blaine. He'll be alright son, don't worry too much about it."

Kurt nodded, "I will and thanks for coming."

Officer Howard nodded, patted Kurt's back and took off.

"We'll go visit Blaine after school." Finn said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If you don't mind I think I'll go alone, just for today." Kurt said softly.

Finn nodded, "Sure, no problem."

"You gonna be alright?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt nodded, "I'll be fine, I just need to be alone for a little while."


	9. Chapter 9

After school Kurt said goodbye to his friends that were now headed for Glee Club.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, causing Kurt to turn around. Finn ran over to his brother, "If you need me just call me okay?"

Kurt was fighting back tears and his brother noticed, so he pulled him into a hug "F-Finn?" Kurt stuttered as a few tears dropped down his face.

"Yeah Kurt?" Finn pulled away from the hug and looked Kurt in his eyes.

"I-I need you." More tears fell down his face as he hugged Finn again, crying into his chest.

After Kurt finished crying, Finn and Kurt walked over to Finn's car. "If Karofsky did this to Blaine, I don't want you going anywhere without someone or me."

"Finn, I don't need a bodyguard." Kurt said, getting into the passenger seat of Finn's car.

"Just in case, I don't want anything happening to you." Finn said, starting the car up and buckling himself in.

"Why is your car in the school's parking lot if you walked to school today and yesterday?" Kurt asked as Finn began to drive.

"Let's just say that was some Prom and I forgot about my car. But of you didn't know since you left early!" Kurt stayed silent through the rest of the car ride to the hospital as Finn talked about the rest of Prom the whole way.

When they finally got to the Lima Hospital, Finn and Kurt walked up to the front desk. The lady at the desk looked up at them, "May I help you?"

"My brother and I are here to see Blaine Anderson." Kurt said softly.

The lady paused for a minute, "Are you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" Kurt nodded slowly. "I'm Kimberlee, Blaine's aunt." She extended her hand.

Kurt slightly smiled and shook her hand, "Well I'm Kurt and this is my brother Finn."

Kimberlee smiled at Finn and shook his hand too, "It's nice to finally meet you Kurt, Blaine never stops talking about you." Kurt felt a small blush creep up on his cheeks.

"He does?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip softly.

Kimberlee chuckled, "All the time. Blaine is doing really well by the way, he went through surgery so he's a little sore. I checked on him 30 minutes ago and he was up. His mother, father, and sister are in there so, yeah. You should know about them already."

"Yeah, Blaine told me is father isn't happy about who he is, but he said his mom and sister are fine with it." Kurt said.

"Yeah they are, they support Blaine. But sometimes, they get scared of his father, he's abusive. So I'd be careful if I were you. Would you like me to walk you over there and introduce you, so it will be easier?" Kimberlee offered.

"Sure, that would be nice." Kurt smiled. Kimberlee got up from her seat and took the two boy's hand and lead them to Blaine's room. She slowly opened the door, "Emily? Richard? It's me Kimberlee. I have two guest for Blaine." She walked in the room, the two boys slowly followed her in.

Blaine quickly sat up when he saw Finn, if Finn was there, he knew Kurt had to be there too.

When they were all fully into the room Richard looked at the two boys, "Who are they?"

"This is Kurt Hummel and Finn Hummel." Kimberlee introduced the two boys.

"It's actually Finn Hudson, we're step brothers. But Finn Hummel is fine, if you wanna call me that." Finn said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Finn, Kurt... This is Richard Anderson, Blaine's father, Emily Anderson, Blaine's mother, and Chelsea Anderson, Blaine's little sister." Kimberlee smiled.

Emily immediately smiled at the two boys, "So your the wonderful Kurt I've been hearing about. I've been dying to meet you." She stood up to hug the boys, but Richard gave her a look and she sat back down.

"Is it okay if I leave you all here alone? I have to get back to work." Kimberlee said.

Emily nodded, "We'll be fine."

Kimberlee smiled, "Alright. I'll be back in about an hour to check up on Blaine." She said goodbye and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kurt..?" Blaine managed to say quietly. Kurt looked over at him and slowly walked over, "Hi Blaine."

"The doctor called you right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Good, I wanted to make sure he told you first."

"Y-You mean I was the first to find out you got shot?" Kurt's eyes widen.

Blaine nodded, "You were the first person I thought of when they asked who to call."

Kurt blushed softly and Blaine smiled and whispered, "You're adorable."

Finn slowly walked up behind Kurt, "Hey dudes."

Blaine smiled, "Hey Finn."

"I heard what happened. Well Kurt, Mr. Schue, and Officer Howard came down to the football field questioning Sam and Azimio and then I came over, because I wanted to make sure my brother was alright." Finn said.

Blaine chuckled, "They sent an officer down there too? Wes told me there were a whole bunch by Dalton."

"Everyone's worried about you Blainey." Kurt said, taking his hand.

Richard raised his voice, "I don't want any of that going on while I'm here."

Blaine sighed and looked over at his father, "Nothing is going on Dad, we're just talking."

"Boy get your hand off my son, your lucky I didn't go down to your house and slap you for dating my son." Kurt quickly moved his hand off Blaine's.

"Don't speak to Kurt like that Dad." Blaine raised his voice, you could tell it hurt him by the face he made.

"Yeah and don't talk to my brother like that!" Finn added in.

Richard rolled his eyes, "You two boys got ten minutes left in here then I want you out."

Emily rolled her eyes, "You two boys can stay as long as you want. Your the one who has ten minutes left, and I'll call security to get you out too."

Blaine looked over at his mother with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I stuttered Richard, you have ten minutes to leave." Emily got up and walked over to Finn, Kurt, and Blaine. "Ignore him, you two can come everyday if you want as long as you want to." She kissed all three boys on the forehead, then looked at Richard. "I don't know why your still sitting there."


	10. Chapter 10

Ten minutes passed and Emily got security on Richard and they escorted him out of the hospital.

Emily watched him leave and she looked at the boys, "Well now that's done, I'll go get us some food." She walked out the room with Chelsea following her.

"I thought you said your Mom didn't defend herself when your Dad made those comments." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"She doesn't. This is the first time in eight years." Blaine said still shocked by what happened. The three were quiet for a little while until Finn finally broke the silence, "Karofsky did this to you?"

Blaine looked up at Finn, "I-I don't know. I couldn't see the guy's face."

"Well did it sound like Karofsky?" Finn asked as Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed and held his hand.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and squeezed his hand then looked back at Finn, "Honestly.. I can't remember."

Finn sighed, then said, "Everyone thinks it was him. We'll I do for sure since the fact he told Azimio that he had business to do and he wasn't in school today."

Blaine frowned, "Karofsky wasn't in school?"

Kurt shook his head, "I didn't see him, well also because I was with Mr. Schue pretty much most of the day."

"You were?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Kurt said, looking down at Blaine's hand, playing with it. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

Blaine shrugged, "A little better. Still sore from the surgery, but thank God I lived."

Kurt slightly smiled, "I was worried about you all day."

"It's true, he cried like... Hundreds of times today." Finn said.

"Oh shut up." Kurt hit Finn in the stomach.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Like I said.. You're adorable."

"You guys aren't gonna start making out right, because I'd like to leave first if you are." Finn said, backing up a bit.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, "No idiot." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Alright I'm back, with some kind of food." Emily said as she walked back in with some food for all of them.

"Mom can you come here real quick?" Blaine said.

"Sure, everything okay?" She asked as she placed the food on the small table in the room and walked over to Blaine. He hugged his Mom tightly for a long time and when he pulled away he smiled up at his Mom and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled wide and kissed his forehead, "Your welcome, but I did it for all of us. He's been pushing us around like that for too long."

Blaine smiled at his Mom as she walked back over to the little table and started pulling out the food from the bag.

Kurt looked over at Finn, "Did you tell Dad we're here?"

"Ah, no, I knew I was forgetting something. I'll go call him," Finn pulled out his phone, and then looked around the room. "You gonna be safe without me in here?"

Kurt gave Finn a look, "Just tell Dad!"

"I gotta make sure your safe!" Finn said, chuckling and then walked out the room into the hallway.

Blaine frowned, "What was that about?"

"He's acting like my bodyguard now." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey, no fair. I'm your bodyguard, I'm your boyfriend after all." Blaine pouted.

Kurt giggled, "Well you need to just chill and let me take care of you." Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"But I'm fine." Blaine said.

"I don't care, I wanna make sure your alright and I'll be here with you 'til you get out of the hospital." Kurt said.

"What about school?" Blaine tilted his head.

"School can wait, I need to take care of my prince." Kurt laid down next to his younger boyfriend and the dark haired boy leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"You're too adorable for me today." Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, "Is that so?"

Blaine nodded as his eyes slowly closed as he felt Kurt's hands run through his hair. Emily stood there looking down at the food, "Everything alright Mom?" Blaine asked.

"This food looks disgusting. I'll go to the store instead any request?" She asked, picking up her purse.

"Uh, I'll eat anything." Blaine said. Emily looked at Kurt, "How about you sweetie?"

"No thank you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said looking up at her.

"You sure?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "How about your brother?"

"He'll eat anything." Kurt answered and she chuckled, "Let's go Chelsea."

Emily and Chelsea walked out the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine slowly sat up and looked over at his boyfriend, laying his chin on his shoulder.

Kurt giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing.." Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hand, but not taking his eyes off him. Kurt faced Blaine, "Your-" Blaine cut Kurt off by placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Kurt's eyes widen and then slowly closed as he kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Alright Dad said- Guys! You could've warned me!" Finn walked in and saw Blaine and Kurt kissing. Kurt giggled and pulled away from Blaine.

"Like you and Quinn don't do that. Anyways, what did Dad say?"

Finn bit his bottom lip, "Something not good."

_Well, that's it for tonight. I'll try to post more tomorrow! Thank you for the reviews!_


End file.
